Pulling my leg
by niceice23
Summary: After Lincoln is injured in a home invasion he is sent to the hospital where he finds out that can't use his legs anymore. How will he cope with the new challenges he's faced with and will he ever be cured?
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night in Royal Woods and everyone was asleep except one person :Lincoln loud. He tried everything from counting sheep to just lying there and trying to go to sleep. "Uggh I'll never get to sleep." He sighed in defeat as he heard his stomach growling. So he silently got out of bed and opened the closet door to reveal an empty hallway. He made it through the hallway and down the stairs with out wakeing anyone up. When he got to the kitchen he was about to make a sandwich then he herd the door knob rattle and someone on the otherside picking the lock!

Lincoln didn't know what else to do but hide so he pressed himself against the wall,hopeing that the Robber wouldn't see him as the front door opened and the guy came in. He made his way twords the living room and then stared takeing valuables. Lincoln thought if he stayed silent then the burglar wouldn't hurt him. And then he sneezed. "Bless you." Whispered the burgaler not looking away from what he was doing. "Thanks." Lincoln whispered back then face palmed as he realised what he just did as the burgaler realised it to and turned around and saw him.

The burgaler then pulled out a gun and said "say one word and I'll blast your brains out,understand?" Lincoln was about to nod his head when they both herd Luna scream,"Dudes we're being robbed! And he's got Link!" Suddenly the whole house was awake and ran down stairs to see the burgaler had Lincoln close to him with a gun closer to his head. "Give me all the money or else!" The man demanded jestering twords the gun next to Lincoln's head.

"Don't do it!" Yelled Lincoln. "Now!" Yelled the man tightening his grip on Lincoln. "Alright, just calm down mister just give us our son and we'll.." Lynn sr. was cut off by the guy yelling,"..call the cops I know,I'm not stupid Now give me all of your money or I'll kill this kid right now!"

"No don't!" Yelled luna when suddenly Lucy appeared out of nowwhere and scared the burgaler so bad that he released his grip on Lincoln and now focused the gun on lucy! "No!" Yelled Lincoln as he jumped on the man and began to fight for the gun. As he and the man was rolling around on the floor trying to get the gun in their hand, Rita ran into the kitchen and called the cops.

Unfortunately the robber heard this and threw Lincoln off him and as soon as he hit the floor he shot him three times in the back then ran out of the house. "Oh my god linky!" Leni cried as she ran over with the rest of the family to Lincoln. He was loseing a lot off blood so they tried to wrap a toele around him to get the bleeding to stop. "Call an ambulance!"lynn jr. yelled. "I've literally already got them on the phone, yes its my brother he's been shot three times in the back please hurry!" Lori yelled over the phone.

Lincoln started to close his eyes and Luna asked him "Linky don't go to sleep yet, the ambulance is almost here you need to stay awake for me can you do that?" She asked. "Sorry guys.."Lincoln said faintly. "But for the first time tonight I feal really sleepy." He said as he blacked out. Causing the family to start crying and soon the paramedics arived and took him and Rita who insisted on going even in her pajamas

"Alright girls I know you want to go see Lincoln but we need to get some rest. I promise We'll ho and see him in the morning. " Said Lynn sr. The girls nodded and whet back into their rooms but none of them got much sleep, especially Luna and Leni.

The next morning after they ate breakfast they drove to the hospital to check on Lincoln. They wemt inside and Lynn sr. Asked the lady at the front desk which room was Lincoln in. "His room is two floors up and 3 doors down to your right." She said. When they got to jis room they saw Rita sitting in a chair while Lincoln was asleep.

"How is he?" Asked lynn sr. "I don't know they just took him out of surgery." She awnsered as they all took a long sad look at Lincoln. But suddenly he began to stir and opened his eyes and said "Hey guys!" He was then in the deadly grip of a huge group hug. "We're so glad your ok!" Said Lola. "Yeah and thanks for saving me from being shot so I could wake up to another dreary day." Said Lucy. "Your welcome luce now why dont we go get some breakfast from the.. " Lincoln said as he tried to set his legs on the end of the bed but they wouldn't move, they couldn't move.

"I can't move my legs." Lincoln whispered. "What did you say?"asked Luan. "I can't move my legs I've completely lost all feeling in them!" Lincoln shouted

 **Bum-bum-Bum!**

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I did not expect so many likes on the first chapter 13 favorites and 18 followers, this is great to know you guys like this story so much.**

All of Lincoln's yelling soon got the attention of a doctor as he raced into the room with a panicked look on his face. "What's happened?!" He asked. He then got ten diffrent explinations and questions from ten diffrent girls until Lynn sr. yelled"Ok thats enough!" They finally went silent as the doctor repeated his question. "Sorry about that I'm Lynn loud this is my wife Rita and these are my daughters and my son was yelling because he can't move his legs, he said he's completely lost all feeling in them." Lynn sr. explained.

"Well that could just be the sedatives that we used on him during surgery or.." The doctor was cut off in mid sentence by seeing the girls worried faces. "I think it would be better if the girls waited outside." He said as Rita nodded her head in agreement and told the girls to wait in the hall. When they had left the doctor then turned to Lincoln and said "When you were shot in the back, I'm afraid one of the bullets hit your spinal cord and now your paralyzed from the waist down"

Rita started cyring while Lynn sr. held her and asked "Is it permanent?" "Not if he takes some of the rehab classes, then he might be able to use his legs again." The doctor informed him. "Now we can discharge him and give him a wheelchair so he can go home but I strongly recommend that he takes the classes."

Meanwhile outside the girls herd everything. "Poor linky." Leni said sadly. "Yeah this is so sad I don't even feel like doing STAND UP comedy." Luan said earning a slap across the face from Luna. "Too soon!" Luna yelled. "That wasn't even a pun that's just what It's called." She said holding her cheek. "Look girls we need to calm down." Lori said trying to keep everyone calm but Luna just looked at her and said,"No your not controlling me or my emotions this time." Lori was offended by this and said "I'm not controlling!" She would have continued but then the others started laughing. "Oh that was good, I need to remember that one." Luan said wipeing away a tear.

"Lori your so controling I could have sworn that bobby's a puppet!" Luna said as the others except Lori started to laugh harder. This made Lori livid. She broke one her rules:Never make fun of her relationship with Bobby. "Well your so fat when you ware Nike's the say Nickeloden!" She responded causing the others apart from Luna to laugh even harder. Luna decide to end it by saying "You talk so much on the phone that when you signed into Skype it said Error:too much information!" And that was the straw that broke the camels back as Lori jumped onto Luna as they disappeared into a cloud ofmcartoonish smoke that appears when two people fight in cartoons.

"Lori and Luna loud what do you think your doing?" Yelled Rita as they both stopped instantly and looked from her to Lincoln and saw him in a wheel chair. "Can you feel your legs now Lincoln.?" Asked Lana trying to relieve some tension in the air. "No, that's why I need this chair, so I can go places without my legs." Lincoln explained. "But your legs are still there so your not going anywhere without them ." Leni said as Lincoln and his other sisters face palmed. "Inky!" Lily said for the first time since they had been there as she reached out for him in leni's arms.

"Hey Lily." He said as he took her from Leni and she hugged his face with her small arms. "Awwwww!" His sisters and mother said just as Lynn sr. came out of the room with the doctor and told them that he had just signned the release papers and that they could go home.

It was a silent ride back to the house but once they were there Luna carried Lincoln inside while Leni (with the help of Lori of course) carried his wheel chair inside. "Could you take me to my room please? I need to break the news to Clyde." Lincoln asked. "Sure thing dude." She said as she carried him up the stairs and laid him on his bed when they got to his room. "Thanks." He said. "No dude thank you for saving us from being robbed last night." When she said the words 'last night' her eyes began to water and as if he already knew this would happen he threw his arms out wide and let her hug him for as long as she needed. "We could have lost you!" She muttered as she continued to sob as he held her tighter. "The things that would have been stolen could have been replaced but there's no replacing you!" She cried as he continued to say "I'm still here it's ok." As he stroked her back. Soon her tears dried up as she sat up and said,"Sorry bout that luv. I'll come and get you when dinners ready or if you need me before then just give us a shout." She said as she got up and kissed Lincoln's forehead before leaving.

He soon turned on his computer and began to pice together what he was going to say to clyde as the computer was still loading.

 **Like, comment, and subscrooble for more**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lincoln: What the heck am I crippled for? (He rolled up beside me in his blue wheelchair)**

 **Me: Holy!...how did you get in here?**

 **Lincoln: The back door was open.**

 **Me: Disclaimer how many times do I have to tell you to close the back door?!**

 **Disclaimer: well this would be the 7th time this week.**

 **Lincoln: well regardless, I'm not happy about being crippled and neither are my sisters. (Points behind him to his angry looking sisters behind him)**

 **Lori: Your literally going to pay for this! (She and her sisters surrounded us)**

 **Me: Uhhh hey look Lincoln's standing up on his own!**

 **Sisters: really!? ( they turn to look at him as me and disclaimer make a break for it.)**

 **Luna: tell me we didn't just fall for that.**

 **Disclaimer: Oh yes you did and now back to our story.**

Clyde Mcbride was a simple sort of kid. He had his likes, his dislikes, his dads, but most of all he had his best friend Lincoln . They had been friends since kindergarten. His dads also liked Lincoln, they said he was a good influence on Clyde. It was Saturday and Clyde had just gotten home with his fathers from the movies and went to his room where he was about to face time Lincoln on his computer to see if he wanted to take a walk in the park. But as soon as he turned on his computer it said that Lincoln was trying to face time him.

As soon as he saw Lincoln's sad expression he knew some thing was wrong. "Hey link, what's up?" Clyde asked concerned. "Well, you see Clyde I..." Lincoln tried to talk but Clyde interrupted him by asking, "Wait before I forget ,do you want to go for a walk later today?" (Touchy subject)Lincoln thought as he said "I can't.". "Why are you in trouble?" His friend pressed on."Yes and no." Now Clyde was confused. "What do you mean yes and no?" Lincoln sighed and said "Clyde I'm going to put this nice and simple for you, I was shot in the back when someone tried to rob my house last night so now I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

Clyde didn't move. At first Lincoln thought the screen had frozen. "Uhh Clyde? Is this thing frozen or something?" Still no response. "Blink once for 'no' and stay still if this thing is frozen." Clyde then asked "How did you get shot? Weren't you in your room during the robbery?" "Well no." He said as he began to explain what happend. When he was finished Clyde said "listen buddy if you need anything just call me, alright?" Lincoln smiled and nodded"Thanks Clyde, your a good friend." "Thanks but did you tell Ronnie Ann yet ?" Asked Clyde.

"No not yet but I will soon." Lincoln said before he said goodbye to Clyde and he turned off the computer. He then herd someone knock on his door so,out of habit, he got up and fell down. He soon herd his sisters running like a herd off buffalo to his room and when they got there they started asking a million questions as Luna picked him up and laid him on the bed. "Guys! Calm down I was just trying to see who was knocking at my door." Lincoln said trying to get them to calm down. "Well it was me." Lisa said. "And what do you need?" He asked. "You for an experiment." Lincoln's other sisters were outraged. He was paralyzed from the waist down and now Lisa wants to do a experiment on him that will cause god knows what to happen. "Linki is not going to be your test subject, Lisa!" Leni said while hugging Lincoln. "Yeah our bro has been through enough without going through another one of your crazy experiments!" Luna said in agreement.

"These 'crazy experiments' as you call them, could help him regain his ability to walk." Lisa said causing her siblings to give her a skeptical look. "Are you sure?" Asked Lincoln. Lisa thought for a moment and then said," No but that's why they're called experiments. " Lincoln looked down at his legs for a moment then sighed and said "I guess it couldn't hurt to try." The girls looked at him and Lynn asked "Are you sure about this?" "Im sure that I want to walk again." Lincoln responded.

"Excellent now bring him to mine and Lily's room so we can begin." Lisa said as she went back to her room as Luna once again, picked up Lincoln and took him into Lisa and Lily's room with her sisters right behind her. As they entered the room they saw that the child genius had set a chair out for him to sit in that had wires hanging everywhere wich were attached to a small machine with leveres and switches. Luna placed him in it as Lisa started to apply some suction cups connected to wires on his legs, face and arms. "Now before I begin I want you to know that you will experience a little pinch in the brain but thats just to get your central nervous system to help you feel and move your legs again." Lisa informed him. "And that's it? Just a pinch and nothing more?" Asked Lincoln as she put some kind of helment over his head. "Lets hope so." She said simply causing her siblings fears to worsen as she fliped the switch to the machine causing it to warm up. "So your saying that this could literally kill him!?" Yelled Lori. "That's just a possibility. " Lisa yelled back as the machine started to get louder and louder. "Stop the machine, I'd rather have him crippled than dead!" Yelled Luna as she ran for the machine before being stoped by her little sisters following words. "You can't just cut of the machine like that it could kill him!" Suddenly the machine was activated and a huge energy surge went from the machine and to Lincoln through the helment and wires.

This caused him to scream and yell in agony. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His body was slinging around in all directions in the chair as he screamed bloody murder. The sisters all had watery eyes as they watched this about five seconds later Luna couldn't take it anymore and dove for the controls. "Luna No! It's too soon!" Lisa warned but it was too late because Luna had pulled the switch causing the machine to shake roughly. "What's going on?!" Yelled Luna. "You turned the machine of in mid-experament wich will cause it to explode!" Lisa explained. "Why would you build something that would explode if it was interrupted?" Asked Lana. "Because now you guys know why I say, "Don't interrupt my research and studys!" Lisa said as Lincholn started screaming even louder in the chair as he thrashed around in pain. "We have to get him out of there!" Lola said. "We can't the machine is about to blow!" Lisa said as they stood, frozen with fear as they watched there only brother be tortured in that chair. "HELP ME! NYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he continude to thrash in the chair.

 **Me and Disclaimer are still running from the angry sisters**

 **Lynn jr.: Now your torturing him? Wait till I get my hands on you two.**

 **Me: Like, comment and subscrooble for more until then, I'm Niceice23**

 **Disclaimer: And I'm disclaimer**

 **Me: And we are running for our lives**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me and Disclaimer are still being chased by the loud sisters.**

 **Lori: Will you literally hold still?!**

 **Me: is she really asking us to do that?**

 **Disclaimer shrugs his sholders: Women**

 **Loud sisters: WE HERD THAT!**

 **(Me and Disclaimer start running faster ): Nice going**

 **Disclaimer shouts over his shoulder: Well what are you girls chaseing us for? Lisa's the one who hooked Lincoln up to that crazy machine in the last chapter.**

 **The girls stop running and thought about this for a moment and then turn to the 2nd youngest.**

 **Luna: He's right dud. Were you trying to get rid of him or something?"**

 **Lisa: How dare you! Why I'd outta...**

 **Before the huge fight broke out I broke it up.**

 **Me: Whoa,whoa,whoa, hold the bacon let me just settle this through this new chapter and see if you girls can live with that. (I frantically start typeing this chapter down with the girls and Disclaimer reading it over my shoulder.**

"It's gunna blow!" Yelled Lisa as she and her sisters hid behind something as Lincoln continued to thrash around in the chair screaming. Suddenly the tiny machine that was conected to Lincoln exploded causeing him to stop thrashing and go limp in the chair.

"Oh my god is he dead? Lisa what have you done? You've killed our only brother!" Screamed Lynn jr. as she and her other sisters went to check on Lincoln. Luna put her fingers to his wrist and waited. She then sighed with relief. "He's ok dudes." The others gave a sigh of relief themselves before give an angry glare at the little genies. "How was tortureing him helping him?" Asked Lana with her arms crossed.

Before Lisa could respond Lincoln's eyes shot open and asked "What'd I miss?" "My machine exploded." Lisa said in a motone voice. "So,not much." Lincholn tried to stand but he could only get up to his knees. "Well it's a start." He said before he was given a huge group hug from his sisters. "Oh linky, I'm like so happy your ok." Said Leni. "Me too." He said before he tried to move his knees and then falling forward onto the floor."Hmmm it would seem that the affects of my machine were only temporary, nevertheless we can alway hook you up to a diffrent one." Lisa said causing Lincoln's eyes to grow wide with fear as he began to frantically crawl out the door. The loud sisters turned to her with angrier looks than earlier. "What?" She asked.

Meanwhile down the hallway twords Lincoln's room, he was crawlimg with all his might to get to his room before Lisa tried another experiment on him. When he reached the door he looked down at his legs and saw the huge carpet burns on his legs. "Well, I'm going to feel that in the morning, or whenever I'm able to use my legs again." He sighed as he grabed the door handel and dragged himself into his room where he laid on the floor.

"Do you need help getting on the bed?" Lynn jr. asked as she walked into Lincoln's room. He sighed and said "Yes." She then helped her little brother get on the bed and sat on the foot of the bed. "Mom said she's trying to get you to one of those rehab classes so you can walk again." She said. "I know." Said Lincoln in a very motone voice. Lynn jr. Sighed and said "look man I know it must be really hard for you but just hang in there,we'll get through this together." She then patted him on the leg and left the room.

Later that night while everyone was asleep Lincoln kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He was haveing horrifying nightmares about what could have happened the night the house was broken into.

 **In Lincoln's dream:**

 **The robber turned and pointed the gun at Lucy. "Nooo!" Lincoln shouted as he watched the gun went off and his little sister go flying into a bloody heap against the wall. "Lucy oh my god!" He cried as he went over to check on her. When he finally reached her she was slowly dieing and she looked him in the eyes and said "you could have stopped him now I will die because of you." She began to cough up blood. "It's your fault." Suddenly she went limp and the family appeared out of nowhere. "How could you let this happen?" Lori asked in shock and discuss. "Bro that's cold." Luna said glareing angrly at him with her arms crossed. "But..but I tired to save her...you guys gotta belive me." Lincholn pleaded with them but they didnt listen. "Don't worry Louds I'll take care of him for you." The robber said as he pointed the gun at Lincholn. "No please you can't!" Suddenly the gun went off and Lincoln woke up yelling.**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln screamed wakeing everyone up. His sister immediately ran into his room and started asking a million questions about what was wrong and if he was ok or in pain. When he finally calmed down he said "Thanks guys but it was just a bad dream." "Are you sure your alright bro?" Asked Luna. "Yeah I'll be fine. " He reasurred them as they reluctantly went back to their rooms.

The next morning after breakfast Rita told Lincholn that they were going to see the doctor again for the rehab session. Of course the girls wanted to join but she said no and that he would only be there for 3 hours a day untill he showed sighs of improvement. Later in the car Lincoln turned to his mom in the driver's seat and asked her " Mom do you believe that I'll be able to walk again?" She had just pulled into a parking spot and turned to her only son and said "I really don't know honey, but we will at least try anything that will help you." She then got out of the car and opened Lincoln's door and asked "Are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be." He said before Rita picked him up and carried him into the hospital.

 **I get up from my computer desk and start walking away and notice that the girls and Disclaimer are giving me a weird look.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Disclaimer: Bro are you just going to leave it there?**

 **Me: Well I did have a huge amount of writers block attack me as I was writeing this chapter and its not very easy when you have a three year old telling me that I miss spelled a word. (To lisa) WE HAVE AUTO CORRECT!**

 **Lisa: Well its not my fault that you have bad grammer.**

 **Me: My point is..im takeing a break**

 **Leni: But will Linki get better? (All eyes fall on me)**

 **Me: We'll see. (I walk off leaving the girls and disclaimer with their jaws hanging open**

 **Me: And close your mouths you'll catch flies**

 **Sisters:What do you mean "We'll see?"!**

 **Me: Oh God why!? (I'm still walking as the girls continue to pesture me with questions.)**

 **Disclaimer: Like comment and subscrooble and have a Happy Halloween everybody**


End file.
